


Lucky Boy

by isadoraquagmire



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Character Death, Family, Hypnotism, Murder, Needles, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isadoraquagmire/pseuds/isadoraquagmire
Summary: Violet tries to stop Klaus from killing Charles, but things go horribly wrong.





	Lucky Boy

"Klaus, please stop the machine!" Violet shouted in desperation.

"He won't listen, orphan. You'll never save yourself, and you certainly won't save Charles." Count Olaf sneered. He was in his ridiculous receptionist disguise, but he stopped talking in his fake voice.

Violet could see that Count Olaf was correct; the saw was inches away from Charles's feet. Charles was frantically trying to run away, with no luck.

Violet needed to find the correct word to snap Klaus out of his trance. There was one problem: she had no clue where to start.

"Ak!" Sunny shouted. Sunny was seated on the floor, so Violet had nearly forgotten that Sunny was even there. The girls heard the horrible noise of a saw going through a shoe. Violet grabbed Sunny and hid behind a box facing away from Charles, as if that would help them.

Violet tied her hair up with her ribbon and looked around her for objects to stop the machine. Her mind was on so many things at once, so that she could not focus. Charles only had about a minute left, if he was lucky. Klaus would be the one to kill him. There was nothing Violet could do about that.

She gave up and held Sunny close. The orphans sat like that and cried softly as Charles was led to his demise.

"Get up, orphans." Count Olaf spat once the saw turned off.

Violet slowly stood up, but immedietly wished she didn't. What she saw was beyond frightening. The saw was splattered with blood, and Charles was sawed in half. Klaus was standing there like nothing happened. Sunny buried her head into Violet's chest. Violet just wanted to throw up.

"Your turn now, Violet." Count Olaf snarled. Before Violet could fight back, two of Count Olaf's henchmen came up beside her, each one grabbing one of her arms and lifting her up. Sunny fell to the ground with a loud thud, but she was picked up by one of the white-faced women before she could even start crying. Violet struggled to break free.

"Boss! A little help?" The man on the left of Violet shouted. Count Olaf smirked and came up behind Violet. Violet felt a needle being injected into her neck. Each second after that, she felt weaker and weaker. Thirty seconds later, she was unable to even move her pinky. It was like she was drifting into unconsciousness, except she was wide awake. With ease, the henchmen dragged Violet towards the saw. The saw was back in its orginal place.

One of the henchmen let go of Violet and with great effort, pushed Charles's dead body and the log aside. He put a new log in front of the saw. The other henchman placed Violet on top of the log, and tied her down tightly. Violet tried her hardest to move, even just a little bit, but she could not.

"Lucky boy, push the lever." Count Olaf said.

The saw started up and began to come towards Violet. Over the sounds of the saw, Violet could hear Sunny screaming and crying. She wished more than anything to comfort her sister, but she knew that was impossible. Violet could feel the saw going into her foot. Then, it was over.

\---

"Inordinate."

Klaus snapped out of his trance, very confused and very tired. His gaze immedietly fell to Sunny, who was kicking in one of the white-faced women's arms.

"Take her, I don't want to hold her anymore." The woman said. Klaus rushed over and picked up his baby sister. She began to cry once more almost immedietly, getting Klaus's shirt wet with tears.

"What's wrong, Sunny?" Klaus asked, running his fingers through his sister's hair.

Sunny began to reply, but she did not finish because she burst into tears again.

"Oh, nothing's wrong," Count Olaf walked towards the children. "Everything's wonderful."

"What did you do?" Klaus glared at Count Olaf. He looked overjoyed, which was not a good sign.

"I think the better question is, what did you do? But if you must know, follow me."

Klaus followed Count Olaf with unease. Then he saw exactly what was wrong. Charles and Violet lay dead on the ground, each one of them split down the middle. Blood soaked their clothes and sawdust was in their hair. Violet's hair still had her ribbon in it.

"How did you-" Klaus started, unable to finish his sentence. Tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"You did this to them, Klaus. Remember?" Count Olaf snickered, like this was all some joke to him.

"You made me do it," Klaus stuttered. "You made me kill Charles, and you made me kill me own sister!"

"Now you're getting it." Count Olaf grabbed Klaus by the arm and led him away from the scene. He didn't try to run away, he knew he deserved whatever was coming. He walked out the door of the lumbermill and into the back seat of Count Olaf's car. Count Olaf started the car and began to drive off with the two children.

"I'm sorry, Sunny." Klaus mumbled. He was sorry for everything he had put her through, but he couldn't seem to get the words out.

"Fault." Sunny replied, which meant "I know. It's not your fault."

Neither of the remaining Baudelaire orphans spoke for the entire car ride back into the city. There were more horrible things in store for the Baudelaire orphans, but Klaus could not help but think he deserved it. He killed his sister, his sister who was always there for him and was always trying to help him. He just took her life away. For the month and a half that Klaus Baudelaire still had to live, he would feel guilty every second of every day.

**Author's Note:**

> awh man this was hard for me to write but still turned out quite horrible. i hope you enjoyed though!!


End file.
